Paper Moon
by AleSwan
Summary: NaruHina. "Naruto debe casarse para obtener el puesto que siempre deseo. ¿Quien le ayudara?" NarutoxHinata. Lo se, es raro que escriba Naruto y Hinata juntos pero denle una oportunidad. Primer NaruHina
1. Amigo Perdido

**Hola chicos... Nuevo Fic... pero adivinen que... no es SasuHina (noooooo!!!... lo se, ni yo supe como pude hacerlo) jaja ntc... esto es un NaruHina. Ya se, se preguntan WTF porque demonios escribes NaruHina? pero tiene una sencilla respuesta. Este fic fue una petición de Kida-sama que es amante de NaruHina y pues ya se la debía... ^.^**

**SasuHina fans... No mematen... aun tengo mil y una ideas para mis personajes favoritos y pues pronto los publico. **

**_(Sasu: Ale... como te atreves a poner a Hina-chan con ese dobe [saca un kunai] _**

**_Ale: Ahhh perdona sasu-kun... eto... Kida-sama tuvo la culpa_**

**_Sasu: No importa tu lo escribiste, así que ahora moriras_**

**_Ale: No!!! espera sasu-kun [corre por su vida] te prometo que pronto escribiré mas SasuHina!!!)_**

**NaruHina fans... Espero que les guste y porfis dejen muchos reviews que son lo mejor para mi... bueno para cualquier escritor creo yo. Dsifutenlo.**

**Sin mas que decir les pres****ento:**

* * *

**Paper Moon**

* * *

**Ch. 1: Amigo Perdido**

Hacía un día hermoso, la primavera acababa de llegar y el clima era de lo mas cálido posible, no hacía frío pero tampoco mucho calor. En uno de los parques de Tokio, un niño rubio de ojos azules estaba sentado en un columpió esperando por su mejor amiga. Apenas tenía 13 años, pero a su corta edad se le fue demandado comportarse como un adulto.

Su padre, Minato, era el dueño de una de las empresas mas exitosas en Japón. Su familia era muy conocida y es por esto que debía comportarse donde quiera que estuviera. Odiaba esto. No muchas personas le conocían por lo que él era en verdad. Aun así, mantenía su buen carácter y su actitud positiva.

Aunque eran pocos, sus amigos eran uno de sus mas preciados tesoros, es por eso que le dolía lo que debía hacer esa tarde.

**Flash Back**

Ese día había empezado tan bien. Por fin había encontrado el coraje suficiente para declarare a la chica que le gusta todo su amor por ella. Quien resultaba ser su mejor amiga. Al parecer, el pasar tanto tiempo con ella había despertado un sentimiento desconocido en su corazón. El primer mes lo ignoro, creyendo que solo era cariño, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que lo que su corazón necesitaba era que fueran mas que amigos, pero no quería arruinar las cosas entre los dos. Hoy, por fin decidió que el negar las cosas solo iban haría que el dolor aumentara, así que la citó en el parque después de la escuela.

Cuando llegó a casa después de la escuela, Danzou, uno de los amigos de su padre que trabajaba para él. le dijo que su padre se había sentido muy mal y que lo habían llevado al hospital. El chico de prisa llegó al hospital para ver a su padre. Al parecer era algo en su corazón pero dijo que pronto se repondría. Entró a la habitación de su padre y platicaron por un rato. Como iba a estar descansando por órdenes del doctor, tubo que dejarle los asuntos de la empresa a Danzou y le pidió a Naruto que le ayudara en todo lo que le pidiera, que necesitaría todo el apoyo que pudiera recibir.

Cuando Naruto salió del hospital, Danzou le informó que debían hablar. Al llegar a casa, entraron al despacho de su padre. Danzou se sentó donde debería estar Minato y Naruto del otro lado del escritorio.

"Naruto, tengo entendido que eres compañero de una chica llamada Hinata Hyuuga... ¿Es cierto?" le dijo con una expresión dura en su rostro. Lo cual desconcertó al chico. ¿Que tenía que ver eso con los negocios de su padre?

"Es cierto" contestó el rubio.

"¿Cual es exactamente su relación?" pregunto mientras colocaba su barbilla en una de sus manos mirando al chico directamente a sus ojos. Naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Ella era la chica a la que le iba a confesar sus sentimientos en unos momentos mas. Por lo cual, también era su mejor amiga. Al principió era muy tímida y siempre tartamudeaba, pero con el tiempo esos hábitos fueron cambiando mientras ella se sentía cada vez mas cómoda cerca de él. Naruto sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, pero pudo disimularlo un poco.

"Solo somos amigos... ¿Que tiene que ver esto con los negocios de mi padre de todas formas? Si esto es solo una manera para hacerme sentir inco..."

"No Naruto. Te equivocas. Tiene todo que ver con los negocios." le contestó recargándose en la silla de nuevo "Esa chica es la hija y heredera de Hiashi Hyuuga. El dueño de una de las empresas que son competencia para tu padre" le dijo. Todo esto ya lo sabía el chico, sabía que era amigo del enemigo pero él sabía que Hinata no era como ellos, que ella en verdad era su amiga. Así que dudaba que hubiera algún problema en que estuvieran juntos. Ademas, la chica le había contado la posibilidad de jamás tomar el puesto de su padre por lo cual, el Hyuuga no estaba muy contento. Pero él le dijo que siempre la apoyaría no importaba que.

Tener que dejar de ser su amigo para complacer las tontas ideas de Danzou no le parecían razón suficiente. Pero, de nuevo, esto no era por el bien de ese hombre. Era por el bien de su padre. Si su empresa comenzaba a tener bajas ganancias, su padre se preocuparía y su estado de salud podría decaer. Algo que no se perdonaría si pasaba. Es por eso que después de reflexionar bien, decidió seguir las indicaciones del socio de su padre. Por mas que le doliera.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y es debido a eso que ahora se encontraba en ese parque, esperando a la única amiga que tenía para decirle que ya jamás podía verla o hablarle. Solo podía esperar a que ella lo entendiera y que cuando todo esto pasara, pudieran volver a lo que eran. Con suerte, ella encontraría en su corazón un espacio para él. Pero no era razonable. ¿Acaso tu seguirías queriendo a alguien que te dijo que ya no quería verte? Claro que no. Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. Ni siquiera él. Pero, aun así, la esperanza es lo último que muere ¿Cierto?.

* * *

Por otra parte, una chica de ojos claros y cabello oscuro, corría apresuradamente en dirección del parque. Esperaba que su amigo y amor secreto siguiera ahí. Se había retrasado un poco debido a que su padre dio su maravilloso discurso de como su familia era tan honorable y debía mantener las apariencias por el bien de todos. Si claro. Mas bien, por el bien de él. Ese hombre amaba tanto a su empresa que a veces parecía que era para lo único que vivía. Esto siempre le afectó mucho a la chica, pero con forme fue creciendo entendió que, muy a su extraña manera, su padre se preocupaba por ella y que la amaba. Ademas, Naruto le ayudo en esos momentos deprimentes y no la dejo sola ni un momento. Es por eso que hoy es la chica alegre que es. Un poco tímida claro. Pero muy feliz.

Hablando de su felicidad, y con lo raro que es el destino, Hinata tenía planeado confesarle al chico de sus sueños todo su amor. Tenía corazonada de que tal vez podría corresponderle de la misma manera. El solo pensar en ello hacía acelerar su corazón. No podía esperar a verlo.

Llegó al parque y vio a su amigo en uno de los columpios con la vista al suelo. Le extraño mucho esto, el suele ser un chico muy animado, no importa que. Hinata sabía que para que él estuviera de tal ánimo tenía que haber pasado algo grave. Se acerco cuidadosamente a su lado y se sentó en el columpio de enseguida. Naruto no subió la mirada, estaba perdido en su mundo y por lo poco que alcanzo a ver de su rostro notó que se veía asustado y con una impresión de culpa.

"Naruto-kun... ¿Estas bien... Sucedió algo?" el rubio subió la mirada al fin y la miró con ojos vacíos. Pero mantenían un destello de tristeza.

"Hinata... Y-ya, ya no quiero verte mas." la chica no creía lo que oía. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. No era posible que este fuera su mejor amigo. No, el jamás diría tal cosa.

"¿Que... pero. P-porque?"

"Por que no quiero. Fin de la historia" le dijo mirando al suelo de nuevo. Pensó que si le decía la verdad ella jamás lo dejaría en paz. La conocía tan bien que sabía que seguiría luchando por él, por su amistad. Solo si rompía su corazón se alejaría. Sabía perfectamente que ella jamás lo perdonaría, pero era lo mejor. Al fin y al cavo ella puede tener una vida llena de privilegios si sigue las ordenes de su padre. Y tampoco tenía derecho a privarla de ellos.

"N-no lo entiendo... p-pensé que..."

"¿Pensaste que? Que en verdad me preocupaba por ti. Que me interesabas. Por favor Hinata. Como podría interesarme tal niña llorona que siempre tartamudea cuando esta nerviosa. Eres muy débil para estar con alguien como yo. Así que ya no quiero que me busques o me hables nunca mas."

La cabeza de la chica giraba y giraba por la impresión. Este... niño la había engañado. Había fingido ser su amigo para después solo desecharla y burlarse de ella. ¿Acaso era tan divertido verla sufrir? Pues eso parecía. _Y yo que pensé que lo quería._ Pero no lo iba a dejar insultarla así como así. No, estaba equivocado si eso pensaba. Ahora va a ver quien es Hinata Hyuuga. Nunca insultes a un Hyuuga o lo lamentaras. Sentía que las lágrimas se acumulaban en la comisura de sus ojos, pero no las dejó salir. Sería fuerte. Nadie, absolutamente nadie la vera llorar por un hombre.

"Hm, mira como son las cosas. Yo quería decirte lo mismo... ¿Crees que los Hyuuga podemos andar relacionándonos con gentucha como ustedes? Ademas, eres el enemigo. De ahora en adelante, tendrás el trato que mereces... Uzumaki" a Naruto le hirvió la sangre al escucharla decir eso. No solo lo había insultado a él y a su familia, si no que admitió que el tanto afecto que decía tenerle había sido actuado.

"No te atrevas a hablar así de mi familia Hyuuga.." le dijo levantándose del columpio lo cual también hizo ella. Ambos se miraron con rabia en los ojos, pero mas que nada, dolor y tristeza. Ellos no lo vieron, ya que su corazón estaba nublado por la traición.

"Yo hablo de quien sea como quiera... y mas de personas como ustedes. Arrogantes, mentirosos, estafadores"

"Mira quien habla. Mas bien parece que te estas describiendo a ti misma"

"Como te atreves Uzumaki... te lo advierto, te haré retractarte de tus palabras"

"¿Y como lo vas a hacer 'Princesita' Vas a llegar a casa llorando a decirle a papi que alguien te dijo todas tus verdades?" Hinata ya no podía soportarlo mas, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Pero no tuvieron efecto en el chico.

"Te odio. No quiero verte nunca mas"

"Que bien. Porque yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. Lo mejor sería que te fueras lejos y no regresaras."

"Tal vez lo haga"

"Hazlo entonces. Vete y no vuelvas"

"Bien... Hasta nunca. _Uzumaki_" y con esto la chica corrió hasta su casa con todas las lágrimas que contuvo hace unos momentos cayendo por su rostro. ¿Como pudo creerle? ¿Como pudo pensar que alguien podría interesarse por ella... preocuparse por ella? dolía mucho. Oh si, dolía como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, era como si estuviera incompleta de nuevo. Así que hizo una promesa, la de jamás volver a dejar que la lastimaran de esa manera. Nunca mas volvería a ser tan incrédula como para que le destrozaran el corazón.

Ese día, cuando Hinata llegó a casa subió directamente a su habitación y ahí se quedo durante toda a tarde, reproduciendo una y otra vez la conversación con su ex-mejor amigo. Una parte de ella se arrepentía de haberle gritado como lo hizo, pero la otra parte estaba satisfecha por eso. Ese chico la hirió profundamente y merecía que le hicieran lo mismo. Aunque tal vez a él le diera lo mismo lo que ella pensara o sintiera por él, se había sentido un poco mejor después de haberle gritado.

* * *

Por otro lado, Naruto se quedó en el parque por unas horas mas después de haber tenido esa discusión con la Hyuuga. Estaba totalmente destrozado y aunque le había dolido todo lo que la chica le dijo, sabía en el fondo que ella solo lo había hecho porque estaba dolida. ¿Y como no estarlo? Si lo que le hizo fue imperdonable.

_Es lo mejor._ Siguió diciéndose una y otra vez hasta que lograra convencerse. Solo así ambos podían seguir con sus vidas y olvidarse del doloroso pasado. _Solo espero algún día volverte a ver._

* * *

Llegó la noche y Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, había regresado del trabajó para cenar con sus hijas y su sobrino, Neji. La cena transcurrió cono alguna otra. Nadie se atrevía a hablar, por miedo y tal vez también por respeto al Hyuuga mayor. Terminaron la comida sin ningún inconveniente y Hinata se preparaba para regresar a su desolada y triste habitación, lo mas seguro, para llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

"Hinata" escuchó la voz de su pare antes de salir del comedor. "Necesito que vallas a mi despacho. Hay algo importante que quiero decirte" le dijo y sin mas se levantó y caminó hasta su despacho seguido de Hinata. Al llegar, la chica se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio, preparada para el discurso que siempre le decía. Pero no se esperaba la sorpresa que le tenía su padre.

"Hinata, nunca ha sido un secreto que no te considero lo suficientemente capacitada para el puesto que se te dará cuando crezcas..." Aquí vamos. Pensó Hinata, era lo que siempre le decía y con el tiempo aprendió a ignorar sus insultos. "... sin embargo he decidido darte otra oportunidad para que corrijas tus errores"

"¿A... a que te refieres padre?"

"He decidido enviarte a una escuela extrajera para que termines tus estudios. Y cuando crea que estés lo bastante lista. Regresaras."

"P-pero y-yo no puedo..."

"¿Porque no? Dame una buena razón y te dejare quedarte"

Hinata de inmediato pensó en el único amigo que ha tenido. Naruto. Y estaba a punto de decir su nombre cuando los recuerdos de esta tarde regresaron a su mente. Es cierto. Ya no tenía nada, la única razón que le quedaba para seguir luchando se había evaporado en el aire, había huido y la había dejado sola a su suerte. Analizando las cosas, tal vez era lo mejor irse. Estudiar y luchar para ser mejor, pero con otro propósito. Ya no para hacer feliz a Naruto, sino para hacer que se tragara sus palabras y se arrepintiera de todo lo que le dijo, por haberla despreciado.

"T-tienes razón padre. Lo mejor será irme."

"Eso creí"

"¿Cuando será eso?"

"Mañana por la mañana"

"E-eh... Tan pronto?"

"Entre mas pronto mejor. Un socio amigo mío consiguió que te aceptaran en una escuela muy prestigiosa. Será mejor que obtengas buenas notas y honres a la familia, Hinata"

"S-si padre"

"Puedes irte. Empaca algunas cosas. No muchas, tendrás todo lo que necesites allá" Y con esto Hinata se retiró a su habitación. Mañana, comenzará su nueva vida.

* * *

**8 Años Después**

"¡Felicidades Naruto!" dijo un chico de cabello castaño y extrañas marcas rojas en las mejillas. Su nombre era Kiba, y era uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto y sus compañeros de trabajo. Bueno, hasta ahora.

Minato, el padre del rubio, ha decidido retirarse y dejarle el liderazgo de la empresa a su único hijo. Después de la crisis de salud que tuvo su padre hace ya algunos años, Naruto se dedico solo al estudio. Mejoro sus notas y se convirtió en el mejor de su generación. Hace un año y medio se graduó de la universidad y comenzó a trabajar en la empresa de su padre. Su padre mejoro su salud y a los pocos meses regreso a su puesto, para hoy anunciar su retiro.

"Gracias Kiba" dijo Naruto correspondiendo el abrazo que su amigo le había dado.

"Problemático... pero felicidades" dijo otro de sus amigos, Shikamaru. A ambos los había conocido en la universidad y desde ese entonces han sido inseparables.

"Hey chicos... ¿Que tal si hoy vamos a festejar a Ichiraku? (sp?) Por mi ascenso"

"Claro... Ya estas, pero, serás tu el que invita... Aun no llega el día del pago y estoy quebrado" dijo Kiba

"Claro, va por mi cuenta. Solo asegurase de ir"

"Hm... que fastidio" murmuro Shikamaru. Naruto miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que estaba retrasado.

"Lo siento chicos, debo ir a la reunión del socio de mi padre. Para discutir los últimos arreglos del ascenso."

"De acuerdo... de todas maneras, debemos volver al trabajo cierto Shikamaru"

"Si... Nos vemos Naruto"

"Adiós chicos" dijo el rubio y subió al ascensor para su gran reunión. Estaba que brincaba de la emoción. Por fin había llegado al puesto que siempre quiso y era un importante hombre de negocios. La vida no podía ser mejor.

_Claro que si. Sería mil veces mejor si Hina estuviera aquí para celebrar conmigo._

El recordar a su ex-mejor amiga le trajo recuerdos dolorosos. Aun cuando habían pasado ya años, no podía deshacerse de los recuerdos que compartieron. Era como si lo persiguieran, como un castigo por el dolor que le causo. No la había visto desde entonces, ni siquiera había oído de que había sido de ella. Solo recuerda que a la semana de haber peleado en el parque, su padre le dijo que había un rumor de que Hiashi Hyuuga había mandado a su hija fuera del país a estudiar. Esa noche el chico no pudo dormir y se sentía un poco culpable de que no estuviera ella ahí. Pero de nuevo se repitió _Es lo mejor_ y siguió con su vida.

El elevador se detuvo y llegó a su destino. Naruto caminó hasta la oficina de Danzou, el socio de su padre, del cual aun no confiaba mucho. Tal vez lograba engañar a su padre, pero no a él. Por el momento, todo lo que podía hacer era seguir fingiendo hasta que descubriera su plan y se convirtiera en el jefe. Abrió una gran puerta de madera y encontró al hombre revisando unos papeles en su escritotio.

"Buenos Días Danzou"

"Buenos Días Naruto. Siéntate por favor..." y así lo hizo el chico. "... ¿Como estas... emocionado?"

"Mucho... ni te imaginas"

"Ya veo..." dijo mientras veía una de las hojas "... Naruto, siento tener que ser el que de malas noticias pero, tenemos un pequeño problema"

"¿Problema... de que hablas?"

"Tu padre ha añadido una condición al contrato..." _Ni te imaginas lo que te espera mocoso. No fue difícil convencer a tu padre de que hiciera esta modificación al contrato. _Pensó Danzou al ver la cara de confusión del chico.

"¿Condición... que condición?"

"Dice que para que puedas tomar la empresa... debes por lo menos estar comprometido en un mes... y casado en tres meses"

"¡¿Que?!" grito Naruto. No podía creerlo, sabía que esto era obra del hombre sentado frente a él pero no podía probarlo. "¿No hay otra forma de hacerlo?"

"No... lo siento Naruto... O te casas en tres meses o dejas que alguien mas tome el control de la empresa"

"¿Alguien mas? Y me supongo que ese alguien serías tu ¿No es así?" dijo el chico con veneno en sus palabras. Danzou solo sonrió malévolamente al ver que su plan funcionaba a la perfección.

"Así es"

"Teme... ¿Como te atreves?"

"Estos son los deseos de tu padre Naruto... Así que será mejor que los sigas si quieres tener esta empresa"

"Entonces... en menos de tres meses... te llegara la invitación." dijo el chico y se levantó bruscamente de la silla para salir de la oficina y azotar la puerta tras él. Aun tenía que encontrarse con los chicos mas tarde. Esperen a que lo sepan.

* * *

"¡¿Que dijiste?!" Grito Kiba tras a ver escuchado a Naruto contarles de la nueva 'condición'.

"Como lo oíste... si quiero la empresa debo estar comprometido en un mes y casado en tres" repitió el rubio y tomo un trago de su bebida. Hoy la necesitaría mas que nunca.

"Que problemático... ¿Y que piensas hacer?" pregunto Shikamaru

"No lo se... ni siquiera tengo novia, y este tipo quiere que me case..." dijo y los tres se quedaron pensando por un rato. Pero a nadie se le ocurrió nada. Solo quedaba algo por hacer.

"Creo que lo mejor será renunciar al puesto" dijo Naruto mirando hacia la mesa decepcionado. Después de todo su esfuerzo, todo se iría por el escusado gracias al desgraciado de Danzou.

"No digas eso... Trabajaste muy duro para llegar aquí y no te dejaremos rendirte tan fácilmente ¿Verdad Shikamaru?"

"Hm" asintió el chico.

"Gracias chicos, de verdad. Pero creo que no hay nada mas que hacer"

"Oh si... aun te queda algo por hacer" dijo Kiba mirando pícaramente al rubio.

"¿De que hablas?"

"Hablo de una novia falsa"

"¿¡Que!?" dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Shikamaru.

"No tienes que quedarte casado para siempre... En cuanto puedas te divorcias y listo. Nadie se dará cuenta"

"Aun si lo hiciera... que no me parece buena idea... no hay ninguna chica que se prestaría para eso. No he tenido ninguna amiga desde que tenía 13 años"

"Bien entonces yo te escogeré una" dijo Kiba mientras miraba por el restaurante en busca de la afortunada que sería la futura esposa de su amigo.

"No seas ridículo Kiba... Vas a buscar a una chica al azar y ya... ¿Que le dirás? ¡Hey hola, mi amigo necesita casarse para conseguir trabajo ¿Quieres ayudarnos?' No me hagas reír"

"Claro que no escogeré a una chica al azar... Ella será especial... Ya veras, solo espera." dijo mientras seguía buscando y escuchaba a Naruto y a Shikamaru murmurar algo como 'Problemático' y 'Si como no'. Siguió buscando hasta que sus ojos quedaron atrapados en una chica de cabello negro azulado y piel blanca como el marfil. Sus ojos eran blancos con un toque lila y estaba sentada en una mensa individual tomando lo que parecía un te y leyendo una revista de negocios. Oh si, perfecta para Naruto.

"Oye Naruto..."

"Que"

"Creo que encontré a tu futura esposa..."

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ne? que les parece para el inicio? **

**Espero que les guste y porfis dejen reviews... me animan a escribir mas**

**Capítulo dedicado a Kida-sama.**

**Gracias por leer. Se cuidan**

**Ja ne **

**Paz"**


	2. Te Propongo Un Trato

**Hey Mina-san ¿Como estan? Espero que muy bien ^.^**

**Bueno, pues les traigo conti jajaja mil gracias a todos los que dejaron review... me hicieron sentir tan querida... Ya me emocione mucho con este fic.... le tengo muchas ideas jajaja espero que les guste.**

**Bueno, como saben Naruto no me pertenece (Mundo cruel) :'(**

**Para que no se confundan:**

"Diálogos"

_"Hablando por teléfono"_

_Pensamientos_

**Sin mas que decir les presento:**

* * *

**Te Propongo Un Trato**

* * *

"¿De que hablas Kiba?"

"Quiero decir que acabo de ver a la chica perfecta para ti" dijo el castaño con una pícara sonrisa que dibujaba sus labios. Naruto alzó una ceja no comprendiendo lo que decía haciendo que Kiba suspirara al ver lo denso que podría ser su amigo "Mira a esa mesa de ahí" dijo Kiba apuntando hacía su derecha. Naruto dirigió su mirada y vio a una chica de espaldas. Su cabello recogido con una revista en sus manos y un te en la mesa.

"¿Que hay con eso?" pregunto Naruto

"Ah Naruto..." dijo Shikamaru poniendo su cabeza en sus manos murmurando 'problemático'. No sabía si era posible para alguien ser tan baka como él. "Lo que Kiba quiere decir es que ella podría ser tu novia falsa"

"¿Novia falsa... ella?" repitió el rubio volviendo a ver a la chica que ahora tomaba un sorbo de su te "Ya les dije que eso no era una buena idea"

"Bien... ¿Entonces conoces alguna otra manera?"

"Mmm... bueno, no pero..."

"¿Pero que? Ya te dije que no debías quedarte casado por el resto de tu vida. Te divorcias cuando puedas y listo" 

"Pero eso no me parece justo... menos para ella. Además. ¿Que te hace pensar que accederá a tal tontería?"

"Solo mírala... Parece ser una persona de negocios..."

"No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con mi problema"

"Escucha idiota..." dijo Kiba perdiendo la paciencia "... si se rehusa, haremos un trato con ella..."

"¿Trato?"

"Así es..." continuó Shikamaru "... por lo general no estoy de acuerdo con las ideas irracionales de Kiba..."

"Hey!" se quejo Kiba

"... pero de verdad no veo otra solución. Si se rehusa, podemos hacer un trato y decir que se finge ser tu novia y se casa contigo, le daremos algo que ella quiera"

"Justo eso quería decir" mencionó Kiba. Naruto miro de nuevo a la chica. No tenía muchas opciones, no tenía a alguien mas a quien acudir y tal vez lo de la novia falsa no era tan mala idea. Pero... ¿Que tal si en el proceso de su 'brillante' plan conocía a alguien mas y se enamoraba? ¿Que tal si eso le pasaba a ella? ¿Lo dejaría? ¿La dejaría él?. Si había algo en lo que Naruto Uzumaki creía era en el amor. Aunque hace años que lo había perdido, jamás dejó de creer que lo que debía impulsar una relación era el amor.

Pero no pensaba dejar que Danzou se saliera con la suya. Esa empresa le costo años de trabajo y sacrificio a su padre y no pensaba dársela en bandeja de plata a ese estafador. Si debía sacrificar un poco de su felicidad por ello, que así sea.

"De acuerdo... Lo haré"

"Yosh!... Así se habla Naruto" le felicitó Kiba.

"Solo hay un problema" interrumpió Shikamaru

"¿Cual es Shikamaru?"

"¿Como vamos a hacer que el plan funcione si ni siquiera sabemos su nombre?"

* * *

Hinata estaba sentada en un café leyendo una revista que su padre le había dicho. Maldición. ¿Porque todas las revistas de negocios tenían que ser tan aburridas? Muy a pesar de su disgusto siguió haciéndolo. Tenía que estar bien informada de la competencia. Ahora, trabajaba con su padre en su empresa y pronto heredaría el cargo de presidente cuando su padre se jubilara. No podía esperar a que eso pasara para hacer algunas mejoras en ese lugar. Ademas, siendo la jefa, que importaba a que hora llegabas en tanto todo estuviera bajo control. Oh si, no mas despertador sonando a las frescas cinco de la mañana. Podría levantarse junto con el sol.

Hace unos meses que había regresado de su 'viaje de estudios' al que su pare le había mandado. Se había graduado con honores y aunque era muy buena en lo que hacía, siempre tuvo curiosidad de como hubiera sido si hubiera estudiado otra cosa, como arte o algo así. Amaba el arte, de todo tipo, escribir, dibujar, la música y el baile, todo era tan hermoso, en ese mundo no necesitabas ser tan inteligente para poder hacer lo que amas, solo necesitabas sentir, y plasmar tus ideas como quisieras. De cualquier manera, era lo que tu sentías y pensaras ¿Que importaba si había alguien al que no le gustara? Siempre y cuanto le gustara a aun mas personas.

Pero no había ya nada que hacer. Su vida estaba hecha y solo quedaba seguir adelante. Se convertiría en el orgullo de su padre sin importar que. Es por eso que estudio tanto estos últimos años. Es por eso que ahora leía esa desagradable revista.

Tomó otro sorbo de su te cuando vio a alguien parado frente a su mesa dirigiendo su mirada sobre ella. ¿Que no pueden dejarla en paz? ¿Acaso no tienen vidas? La chica de ojos claros levanto su mirada y se encontró con un castaño que tenía unas graciosas marcas rojas en sus mejillas. El chico sonreía ampliamente. Hinata alzó una ceja no entendiendo porque estaba ahí.

"Hola mi nombre es Kiba..." le dijo y estiró su mano para estrechar la de la chica. Hinata miro a su mano y luego volvió a su rostro. En verdad que no sabía que se proponía. Si lo que quería era invitarla a salir entonces estaba perdiendo su tiempo. Ella no salía con nadie, no desde aquel incidente con su llamado 'mejor amigo' hace años.

Kiba al ver que ella no hacía nada retiró su mano._ Esto será mas difícil de lo que creí._ "¿Te molesta si me siento?" pregunto moviendo la silla para sentarse

"De hecho..." hablo la chica deteniendo a Kiba en medio acto "... si me molesta"

"Huh?"

Hinata suspiró, bajo su revista y miro al llamado Kiba a los ojos "Escucha... Si vienes aquí para invitarme un café entonces pierdes tu tiempo. Solo bebo te y eso ya lo hice. Si quieres invitarme a salir, mejor olvídalo, no estoy de ánimos para aguantar a otro fastidioso con tu. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme" dijo la chica. Dejo unas monedas en la mesa, tomo sus cosas y salió por la puerta mas rápido que el mismo aire. Kiba se quedó ahí boquiabierto. _Esta chica tenía un problema de actitud_. _Bueno, creo que ahora el plan se fue por el escusado_. Kiba suspiro y algo captó su atención. Encima de la mesa estaba un celular. El castaño sonrió malévolamente al ver que le pertenecía a la persona que se acababa de ir. Tal vez no se haya arruinado el plan después de todo.

* * *

"¿Ahora piensas amenazarla con no devolverle su celular su no se casa con Naruto? Problemático" dijo Shikamaru. Los tres amigos acababan de salir del café y se dirigían a la casa de Naruto para pasar la tarde ideando su maravilloso plan. Kiba les dijo lo que había pasado con la chica y les mostró el celular. Oh si, era hora de rendir cuentas.

"Mmm, iba a decir que planeáramos un encuentro y enviáramos a Naruto para que la conociera pero creo que tu idea es aun mejor Shikamaru" dijo Kiba

"Baka" murmuró Shikamaru

"De hecho... creo que es mejor lo que dijiste primero Kiba... No creo que acceda si 'secuestramos' su celular. Podría comprar otro"

"Mmm tienes razón Naruto"

Llegaron rápidamente al departamento del chico. Para esta hora eran como las 5 de la tarde. Kiba le ordeno a Naruto comenzar a arreglarse desde ahora y el chico cansadamente obedeció. Mientras tanto en la sala, Shikamaru y Kiba hablaban al numero marcado como 'casa' en el dichoso celular. Kiba presionó el botón de altavoz y el teléfono comenzó a timbrar. Pasaron un par de timbres antes de que contestaran

"_Diga"_ se escucho una persona mayor, al parecer mujer.

"Buenas tardes. ¿Se encuentra alguna señorita ahí"

"_¿A cual se refiere?"_

"Um... vera, es solo que hoy encontré un celular en un café y decidí llamar para devolverlo"

"_Oh si... la pequeña Hime llegó furiosa a casa murmurando que había perdido su celular. Ahora le llamo"_

"Muchas gracias" dijo Kiba y después de un minuto se escucho que alguien mas contestaba el teléfono. También era una mujer, pero esta se oía mas joven y justo como la chica del café, definitivamente era ella.

"_Hola"_

"Hey... soy yo Kiba... del café. ¿Me recuerdas?"

"_Por desgracia si. ¿Como conseguiste mi numero?"_

"Creo que tengo algo que te pertenece."

"_Oh... con que ahí lo deje"_

"Así es... ahora, estoy dispuesto a devolverlo siempre y cuando nos veamos en el restaurante que esta en la cuarta y la avenida principal"

"_No tengo porque seguir tus ordenes"_

"Escucha... No soy ningún pervertido ni nada por el estilo... Solo quiero devolverte el celular por las molestias que te cause hace rato"

"_Si claro"_ dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

"Esta bien, ¿Sabes que? Si no lo quieres, me lo quedare... pero creo que perderás toda la información y contactos que tienes en él... Una empresaria como tu no puede darse el lujo de perder a sus socios ¿No lo crees?" dijo Kiba con una sonrisa malévola en su boca. Shikamaru solo lo escuchaba preguntándose una y otra vez como rayos habían terminado siendo amigos.

"_De acuerdo... Ahí estaré"_ contestó sin muchos ánimos

"Bien... a las 8 de acuerdo"

"_Si, adiós" _y con esto cortó la linea.

"Dios, esta chica tiene muchos problemas de actitud" murmuró Kiba una vez colgado el teléfono. "¿Ya terminó Naruto de arreglarse?"

"No... ya sabes como es. No tiene ni idea de que hacer cuando de elegancia se trata. No se como fuimos capaces de hacer que se viera un poco decente en el baile de graduación"

"Si tienes razón" dijo Kiba, recordando como su amigo se había vestido con un traje de lo mas ridículo. Combinando el azul pastel con el rojo y el púrpura. Que bueno que llegaron justo antes de que saliera de su casa.

"Hey chicos... ¿De que hablan?" se escuchó la voz de Naruto bajando por las escaleras mientras se arreglaba su corbata. Kiba y Shikamaru se quedaron impresionados. El rubio se veía bastante bien. Su traje era negro y su camisa era blanca y su corbata azul, resaltaba muy bien sus ojos. Naruto se detuvo cuando logro bajar por completo las escaleras y vio que sus amigos lo veían impresionados, alzo una ceja no comprendiendo su comportamiento "¿Que?"

 "Valla Naruto... y yo que creí que todo este tiempo que te hablaba de como vestirte me ignorabas"

"No te ves tan mal como en la graduación" Naruto se sonrojó un poco al recordar ese día. No sabía de donde había sacado la idea de usar ese traje, pero estaba agradecido de que sus amigos lo hubieran detenido.

"Callen... ¿Y que paso con la chica... saben como se llama?"

"Mmm pues la veras a las ocho y... no estoy seguro de saber como se llame, la señora que contestó la llamó 'Hime'"

"¿Hime? mmm... no suena tan mal"

"No del todo... De cualquier manera... Hay que irnos para no llegar tarde" dijo Kiba

"¿Que...? pero apenas son las 6:30" dijo Naruto revisando su reloj

"Lo se... pero también debo arreglarme y necesitamos pasar a mi casa por ropa"

"¿Alistarte para que? Si soy yo el que va a cenar con ella"

"No creerás que nos vamos a perder esto ¿Verdad?"

"¿Que? No me digan que piensan venir también"

"Nos sentaremos en otra mesa... Ni nos notarás." menciono Kiba

"Solo estaremos ahí en caso de emergencia. No se si puedas tu solo con esa chica" dijo Shikamaru concordando con su amigo

Naruto suspiro "De acuerdo... Pero no tarden mucho" dijo y los tres salieron de su apartamento en dirección de la casa de los otros dos.

* * *

_Maldita sea. Juro que mataré a Kiba y a Shikamaru por esto._ Pensó Naruto mientras conducía su carro en dirección del restaurante. Llevaba 20 minutos de retraso gracias a la magnífica idea de sus amigos de ir a su casa a arreglarse. Naruto jura que se tardan mas que las mujeres arreglándose... Bueno, de hecho ese es Kiba ya que Shikamaru tardo solo 20 minutos en terminar.

"Naruto... no vallas tan deprisa... Podrías matarnos" dijo Kiba

"Calla... es tu culpa que valla retrasado, así que no te quejes." dijo y en ese instante Kiba sintió la ira de su amigo llegar a él en cada palabra que decía. Lo mejor era ya no decir nada. Dios sabía que cuando el chico se enojaba era de lo peor y tardaba un mes en volver a la normalidad.

Por fin llegaron a su destinó y rápidamente se estacionaron y entraron al restaurante. Era muy lindo y lujoso, la decoración al estilo del siglo XVIII, se veía todo muy bello. Kiba busco por las mesas y encontró a la chica sentada de nuevo a espaldas de ellos en una mesa para dos.

"Naruto... ahí esta" y apuntó en dirección de la chica. Naruto la vio y asintió.

"¿En que puedo servirles caballeros?" pregunto un mesero

"Ah... alguien espera por mi y ellos dos quieren otra mesa..." dijo Naruto, acercándose un poco a él le susurró "... póngalos lo mas lejos de mi como sea posible" dijo señalando la mesa donde iba a estar.

"Claro señor... por aquí" y con eso dirigió a Kiba y Shikamaru al otro lado del restaurante. Otro mesero se acerco a él y lo dirigió a su mesa. La chica que estaba sentada, estaba tomando un poco de su bebida. Tenía el cabello recogido y vestía un vestido lila muy lindo. _Lila, el favorito de Hina_. Recordó el rubio. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a la chica. Ella estaba aun bebiendo un poco de su vino y tenía los ojos cerrados. Naruto suspiró un poco y bajo su mirada. Aun no estaba muy convencido de esto pero no tenía opción. Se preguntaba que pasaría si Hinata lo veía mientras estuviera comprometido con esta chica. Ahora si la perdería por toda la eternidad. Escuchó el sonido de una copa golpear la mesa y alzó su vista para ver a su acompañante. Ella abrió los ojos y cuando los vio se quedó atónito.

"¿Hinata?" Esos ojos, eran los mismos que había estado esperando ver por tantos años. Ojos como perlas, eran muy raros entre la gente. La familia de Hinata tenía un gen que hacía que sus ojos se vieran así. Su hermana, padre y primo los tenían, pero no su madre. Tal vez es por eso que tenían un toque lila en ellos. Oh dios, se veían tan hermosos en ella, y su cabello negro azulado haciendo que resaltara ese tono lila.

No podía creer lo que veía. La única chica a la que se atrevió a querer estaba frente a él. De pronto, su maravilloso plan y el asunto de la empresa de su padre fueron olvidados. Solo podía pensar en verla. Dios, como quería abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir de nuevo. Sentía que si volvía a pasar, ahora si moriría. Todos estos años estuvo como en un trance, esperando ser despertado de él solo por una persona. Y ahora ella estaba ahí, tan cerca... pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Hinata al escuchar su nombre fijo su mirada en el chico sentado con ella. Al principió no le reconoció, solo le parecía familiar. Después de analizarlo un poco sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa. Ese cabello rubio y esos ojos azules los conocía muy bien. Le atormentaron por mucho tiempo, en sus sueños y pesadillas, desde aquel día en que le dijo que no quería verla nunca mas.

Había cambiado un poco, se veía mayor y mas serio, aunque no perdía esa energía y alegría que siempre le rodeaba. Hinata no sabía que hacer. Quería levantarse e irse lo mas pronto posible.

"¿Hinata... en... en verdad eres tu?" interrumpió sus pensamientos el chico. Parecía que estaba igual de sorprendido que ella. No confiaba en su voz, así que solo se limitó a asentir su cabeza no quitando ni un momento los ojos de él. Dios, ni siquiera quería parpadear, tal vez desaparecería y no quería que pasara de nuevo. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ese sentimiento que tuvo hace años por él seguía ahí.

"¿Q-que haces aquí?" preguntó Naruto no sabiendo que decir.

"Pues... perdí mi celular y un chico llamado 'Kiba' me dijo que viera aquí para entregármelo"

"¿Que?... Entonces... tu eres la chica del café"

"¿La chica del café?... No entiendo que-... Un momento, ¿Conoces a este tipo llamado Kiba?"

"S-si, es un amigo mío"

"¿Entonces si el tiene mi celular.... porque eres tu el que esta aquí?"

"P-pues verás.... Es solo que... quería arreglar una 'cita' para mi"

"¿Una cita? Así que solo escogen a la primera chica que se les cruza en el camino, le roban algo y luego dicen que lo devolverán para que salga con ustedes?" dijo un poco enojada. No sabía muy bien porque, pero sintió que su rabia tomaba el control cuando escucho lo de la supuesta 'cita'. ¿Que tal si la dueña hubiera sido alguien mas? ¿Acaso no tiene vergüenza? ¿Tan desesperado estaba?

"N-no... te equivocas, yo no acostumbro a hacer esto" dijo en su defensa el muchacho. Hinata alzó una ceja y espero a que continuara "Es solo que..." dijo bajando la mirada.

"¿Que?"

"N-necesitaba conseguir una novia"

"¿Huh?... ¿Entonces, estas dispuesto a proponérselo a cualquier chica que pasara frente a ti?"

"¡No!..." dijo alzando un poco la voz. Su cara se torno seria y la miró a los ojos "... ¿Dejaras que te lo explique?" Hinata no quería escuchar eso en realidad, pero creía que esto tal vez podría traer algo bueno.

"De acuerdo... pero que sea rápido"

Naruto tomo aire y comenzó a contar su situación "Hace poco tiempo mi padre anunció que me cedería el puesto de presidente de su empresa, siendo yo el heredero, ahora la dirigiría. Todo iba bien hasta que uno de los 'dique socios' de mi padre lo convenció de poner una condición en el contrato..."

"¿Condición... y eso que tiene que ver con tu falta de vida amorosa?"

"Déjame terminar..." le regañó un poco "Que impaciente te has vuelto Hina" le dijo y sonrió al ver como se sonrojaba un poco.

"Hm... deja eso y sigue contando que no tengo toda la noche"

"Uh... si claro, perdón..." dijo sonriendo y luego volvió a retomar su aire de seriedad "... La condición que puso es que debía estar comprometido en menos de un mes y casado en tres... Si no, el tomará el control de la empresa... Estoy seguro que ese teme lo hizo solo para quedarse con todo el trabajo de mi padre, no se como le hizo para convencerlo de esto... pero no lo dejaré" dijo mientras fruncía el ceño al recordar al supuesto 'amigo' de toda la vida de su padre.

"Mhmm... pero eso explica la mitad de las cosas..."

"¿Huh?"

"¿Y que hago yo aquí?"

"Oh si... Kiba tuvo la idea de conseguir una novia falsa y pretender todo mientras se arreglaban las cosas en la empresa... y pues..." aclaro su garganta y continuo "... tu resultaste estar ahí y a Kiba le pareció buena idea arreglar una cita"

"Valla, es el plan mas estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi vida"

"Lo se... pero no tengo de otra, es eso o cederle todos los derechos al teme ese" Hinata se quedó pensativa por un momento. Quería ayudarle, sabía lo duro que era para él ver que todo el trabajo de su familia se quedara en las manos de un charlatán. Rayos, ella haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar. Pero no lo estaba, y el dolor de su último encuentro estaba aun presente, junto con su amor y la promesa de no dejar que la lastimaran de nuevo. Había un debate dentro de ella, no sabía que hacer.

"Oye Hina..." la chica subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del chico, parecían suplicar por su ayuda. Desvió la mirada hacia otra cosa, si lo seguía viendo, terminaría accediendo y no sabía si esa era una buena idea. "Te propongo un trato..."

* * *

"¿Que demonios están diciendo.... Agr, no alcanzo a ver nada" se quejó Kiba tratando de ver el progreso de su amigo. Shikamaru por otro lado se puso cómodo, ordenó algo para beber y para comer y se dispuso a disfrutar de esas delicias.

"No me sorprende... Estamos al otro lado del restaurante..."

"Agr, se quedaron callados.... ¿Que piensa Naruto?... Ah si, lo olvidaba... No lo hace"

"Que fastidio"

"Creo que deberíamos acercarnos" dijo Kiba y trato de levantarse cuando Shikamaru lo jalo a su asiento de nuevo.

"No... deja que él lo maneje... Si no funciona... ya veremos si buscamos a alguien mas" dijo y tomo otro bocado de ese delicioso pescado que estaba comiendo "Ademas, podríamos asustarla y jamás aceptará ayudarnos"

Kiba suspiró "Tienes razón... Le daré 15 minutos mas y solo eso. Si no veo ningún avance... Yo mismo iré hasta aya a arreglar esto"

* * *

"¿Un trato?" _Mmm suena interesante._ Pensó Hinata impaciente de escuchar la propuesta.

"Si... un trato... ¿Que te parece esto?... Si me ayudas y finges ser mi prometida... yo.... umm..."

"¿Tu que?"

"Ammm... no se que proponer.... Ya se, tu pídeme algo, así saldremos ganando los dos" dijo Naruto. _Y tal vez pueda volver a acercarme a ti Hina... Si que has cambiado, pero se que sigues siendo la misma magnífica persona de siempre. Tal vez..._

"De acuerdo... te ayudare con tres condiciones" dijo Hinata. Pensando que sería bueno entrar en territorio del enemigo si quería llevar a cavo su venganza. Aunque una parte de ella le decía que esa no era la razón, se siguió repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez.

"¿Condiciones... y cuales serían?"

"1. Solo tengo que fingir cuando estemos frente a alguien que no sean tus amigos. Ni lo haré cuando estemos solos"

"Me parece justo... ¿Que mas?"

"2. Dejarás de ver a la empresa de mi familia como enemiga"

"Mmm... de acuerdo... ¿Y la tercera?

"3. Um... aun no pienso en esa, la guardaré para después..."

"Eso no es justo"

"Esas son mis condiciones... tómalas o déjalas"

Naruto suspiró. Sabía que no haría que cambiara de opinión, además de que no tenía mucho tiempo como para encontrar a alguien mas. No lo podía perder tiempo.

Analizando la situación, sabía que tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a ella de nuevo. Tal vez, podría volver a ganar su confianza y con suerte, su corazón también. Ademas, no soportaría dejarla ir de nuevo, esta podría ser su última oportunidad así que sin mas que pensar accedió.

"De acuerdo... Acepto"

Hinata sonrió al escucharlo. No podía esperar para llevar a cavo su plan... Estiró su mano y Naruto la tomo cerrando el trato.

"Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo... Naruto" habló, diciendo el nombre del chico en un tono diferente. Naruto se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo decía y al escucharlo, sintió como una chispa bajaba por su espalda.

"El placer es todo mío... Hinata"

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? **

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y ya saben... comentarios y sugerencias bienvenidos....**

**Porfa... dejen review... me animan a escribir mas**

**Que esten bien.... nos vemos a la proxima**

**Ja ne**

**PAZ!**


End file.
